The time Bunny
by The super spirit legend
Summary: Bonnie isn't your normal bunny who performs in a pizzeria. About 20 years ago, Bonnie stumbles upon a watch and a golden bear who sends him to the past to stop evil. Whats a bunny gotta do? Bonnie now has to worry about evils lurking in time, Trying to fix mistakes to make better decisions, and getting a girlfriend. (Bonbon or toy bonnie is a girl)
1. Time bunny born

There was fire everywhere...the ground trembling from the battle that took place. One bunny stood, with one arm and scars and cuts everywhere. His friends were all tired and were going to die if he didn't think something fast. His last chance was...

20 years ago...

Bonnie held a rose. He wanted to finnaly confess his feelings to Chica. "This is the day." He said as he walked through the hallway to see...foxy...well...giving her a rose of his own. Chica then gave him a kiss and hugged him. Bonnie's ears drooped down as he dropped his rose and walked back to the parts and service room.

"Why is it always me." Bonnie quietly said. Then all of a sudden, someone whispered. "Bonnie...you must start your destiny..." "What the!?" Bonnie yelled in surprise as a door appeared in front of him. "Either im hallucinating or i'm dreaming." The door then opened. revealing nothing but darkness. Then, a golden bear much like freddy walked out. "I've been waiting for this for a long time." The bear said. "Who the he heck are you?" Bonnie asked but was shushed by the golden bear. "you may call me Fredbear and your destiny starts now." The bear now known as Fredbear gave him a watch. "Umm... what do you mean destiny?" Bonnie asked as he started observing the watch. "You will travel through and back through time to save time from springtrap and his friend." The bear said simply as if it was no big deal. Bonnie though thought different. "Wait what!? There is no way i'm traveling back in time with a risk of destroying time if i see myself!" Bonnie has seen movies with time travel. Not really his favorite movies. "Relax you're not tijetraveling like that, You will basically kind of reverse time back and forth so don't worry about seeing yourself...for now. Bonnie never got the last part. so...if im going back can i...change mistakes i did?" Bonnie asked, thinking about chica. "Well you can but only for the better. Now let's get started." Fredbear then pressed a button on the watch. The watch started glowing. The only thing Bonnie could see was blank space...


	2. New friends?

Bonnie woke up in a room- wait! Parts in service room...in. "Oh not again." Bonnie moaned as he checked to see if he still had a face...and arm. Luckily, they were there. "I can't believe I'm in the past." Bonnie quietly said to himself. _"Hmm...if I can change things what can I do..."_ Bonnie then remembered the toys. They were gonna get scrapped...maybe he could change that? "Plus, more friends right?" Bonnie then sneaked out the hallway, trying to not wake his torn up friends. It was much lighter now. He thought about the toys. He never really met them. _"Guess we'll find out"_

Bonnie was about to exit the room before seeing a blue bunny, a brown bear much like Freddy, and a chicken like chica. "They seem nice." Bonnie said quietly but not for the blue bunny. The bunny turned around. Bonnie hid behind the wall. "Did you guys hear that? The now known as a female bunny said.

 **Yep Toy bonnie is a girl in this fanfic. please don't hate.**

"No, what do you mean Toy bonnie?" The bear said. Bonnie was shocked to know that these toys were named after him and his friends. "Well I must be hearing things then." The bunny known as toy bonnie said, Although she still went to search for the voice. Everything was quiet again beside the talking from the bear and the chicken. Bonnie sighed in relief as he prepared to look around more. He turned around to see the blue bunny right in front of him. "ahh!" Bonnie yelled in surprise but quickly covered his mouth so the others did not here. "Who are you? Why are you purple? Where'd you come from? Why are you here?" The bunny started asking questions. "Wow, wow, wow. Ok I'm sorry if I was watching you but please don't tell the others." Bonnie pleaded. "Only if you tell me who you are." She said. "Well great, Lets see... umm... Hi umm..My name is Bonnie I'm one of the guys you replaced." Toy bonnie was shocked by these words. "Wait you mean...we weren't the first?" She asked slowly with tears starting to form. "Umm...y-yes..." Bonnie said slowly. "well... Then it's an honor. My name is Toy bonnie but...I prefer Bonbon... My friends make fun of my name though." Bonbon's ears drooped down while saying this. "Well...I like it." Bonnie said, trying to make her feel better. Bonbon smiled at this. "Thanks Bonnie. I like your name to." Bonnie blushed a little. "Thanks umm... I better meet the others. They wouldn't like it if their friend was missing." "Ok Bonnie see ya." Bonbon waved as Bonnie walked away, waving back...


	3. Shadow problems

Bonnie was asked many questions from his friends why he had his face and arm back. Bonnie always responded that it was the night guard though nobody believed him.

That night, Bonnie sneaked off again to meet his new friend. But, someone was watching in the distance

"So what should we do with this time traveler boss? A shadow like bunny asked in the shadows. "Let him meet his friend. Then you strike." A yellow-greenish bunny answered before they went back into the shadows...

"Hey Bonnie!" Bonbon welcomed as she hugged him. "Hi Bonbon, How you doing today?" "Good." Bonbon responded. "So...umm...what now?" Bonbon asked. "Umm...well...maybe it's time I meet your friends." Bonbon nodded as they were about to walk. All of a sudden, someone punched Bonnie and grabbed Bonbon, Pushing her to the wall. "Long time no see aye pretty?" The shadow like creature said. "It's you!" Bonbon yelled in shock. "Wait you know him?" Bonnie asked in confusion. "Yes he is always there stalking me. I always thought I was just hallucinating so I never told anyone." "And that was your mistake." The shadow bunny said as he threw her into the table in the party room, Breaking it. "Bonbon!" Bonnie yelled before getting punched in the gut. "So you're the great time traveler here to stop us heh?" Bonnie froze. "You're one of those evil guys." "Yes I am. What a waste. Expected a challenge at least." Shadow bonnie punched him multiple times at the wall. Bonnie tried hitting back but his attacks always went through him. _"Think Bonnie think! What can hurt a shadow?_ An idea then popped in his head. "Hey shadow bonnie!" Bonnie called before getting punched again. "T-take this!" Bonnie yelled before a light came out of him. Revealing a child. "What is this?" Shadow bonnie demanded. "Say hello to my little friend!" Bonnie exclaimed as the spirit punched him in the gut. The child giggled as he did this. He then grabbed the shadow creature and threw him through the wall. Shadow Bonnie went through of course and went outside. The sun burned him until there was nothing left. "Phew." Bonnie sighed in relief as the spirit went back before collapsing down...


End file.
